PC Tweaking
The Last Remnant is built on the Unreal engine. This implies that many configuration options that work in other Unreal Engine games can work equally well in The Last Remnant. However, TLR made a stop on the XBox 360 before coming to the PC; as a result, several settings have been lowered or disabled that may not be necessary or desirable, depending on the PC used to play the game. WARNING:''' '''THIS ARTICLE DETAILS METHODS FOR MODIFYING CRITICAL GAME FILES. CREATE BACKUP COPIES OF ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING YOU PLAN TO EDIT BEFORE YOU BEGIN EDITING. UNDERTAKE MODIFICATIONS AT YOUR OWN RISK. Decreasing texture pop-in Texture pop-in is a slight lag between low and high quality textures being applied to rendered objects. In TLR, it's fairly apparent when changing zones and when viewing weapon models in the menu screens. It can, however, be decreased slightly on modern PCs. That said, if your PC is not powerful enough to run TLR smoothly right now, you should not make these changes. #Find your RushEngine.ini file. It's normally in My Documents\My Games\The last remnant\RushGame\Config. #Create a backup copy of this file before you begin working. Copy file, paste file. #Open RushEngine.ini. Inside, search for SystemSettings. ##Under SystemSettings, Change Trilinear=FALSE to Trilinear=TRUE Change bEnableHighPolyChars=FALSE to bEnableHighPolyChars=TRUE Change ParticleLODBias=0 to ParticleLODBias=-1 Change MaxAnisotropy=4 to MaxAnisotropy=16 ##Under'' TextureStreaming, Change '''PoolSize=82 to PoolSize=158 Change DropMipLevelsLimit=8 to DropMipLevelsLimit=16 Change StopIncreasingLimit=6 to StopIncreasingLimit=12 Change StopStreamingLimit=4 to StopStreamingLimit=7 Change MinFudgeFactor=1 to MinFudgeFactor=0.5 Change FudgeFactorIncreaseRateOfChange=0.7 to FudgeFactorIncreaseRateOfChange=0.5 Change FudgeFactorDecreaseRateOfChange=-0.6 to FudgeFactorDecreaseRateOfChange=-0.4 Change MinTimeToGuaranteeMinMipCount=2 to MinTimeToGuaranteeMinMipCount=0 Change MaxTimeToGuaranteeMinMipCount=12 to MaxTimeToGuaranteeMinMipCount=0 Change MaxTextureMipCount=13 to MaxTextureMipCount=11 #Launch The Last Remnant, and make sure that everything is working correctly. #If problems arise, restore your backup copy of RushEngine.ini. Enabling higher Field of View (FOV) Field of View refers to the amount of game view that is on display at any given time. Low FOV is sometimes referred to as tunnel vision and can cause discomfort and physical sickness in some people. Enabling higher FOV allows for a better view of the game world, as well as moving the camera farther away. The following tweak will assign Field of View = 90 and Reset Field of View to F11 and F10 respectively. Note that high FOV will degrade performance somewhat. Also note that Field of View = 90 is a very high value for this particular game, and should be further tweaked until the amount of visible world is the most comfortable to the player. Values between 60 and 80 work best for 16:9 resolutions. #Find your RushInput.ini file. It's normally in My Documents\My Games\The last remnant\RushGame\Config. #Create a backup copy of this file before you begin working. #Open RushInput.ini with Notepad or a similar program and locate the end of the first block of settings [Engine.PlayerInput]. #Append the following lines: Bindings=(Name="F10",Command="FOV 0") Bindings=(Name="F11",Command="FOV 90") The block should now end in ... Bindings=(Name="XboxTypeS_RightThumbstick",Command="") Bindings=(Name="F10",Command="FOV 0") Bindings=(Name="F11",Command="FOV 90") #Launch The Last Remnant, and make sure that bindings are working correctly. #If something breaks, restore your backup copy of RushInput.ini. In The Last Remnant the FOV tweak affects both combat, free roam, dialogues and cutscenes (cutscenes in particular may show something that normally happens off-screen). It does not affect UI. It negatively affects title and map screens, as those are set in actual 3D space and high FOV causes the backdrops to "move" farther away (but not the markers) - Reset Field of View command can be used if that is a problem. Skip intro/loading movies The Last Remnant makes use of several movies in .bik format. These movies can be found in Steam\steamapps\common\the last remnant\RushGame\Movies. Renaming or deleting them will cause the game to skip the movie when it comes time to play it. * To skip the Square Enix/Unreal Engine start-up logos and skip directly to the main menu upon starting the game, rename or delete SQEX_UTECK_0.bik. * Deleting or renaming encount_01.bik will get rid of the small "burst of light" movie that displays after initiating a fight and while loading the battle. This only provides a negligible increase to battle load times, however. * Deleting or renaming any of the six movies that begin with "loading" will take away the "Loading..." notification at the bottom right of the screen whenever entering a new area. ** The last two letters of the file before the ".bik" extension correspond to the loading screen shown for each translation of the game ("IT" is Italian, "FR" is French, etc). You can set the language of the game by right-clicking on the game in Steam, selecting "Properties", and going to the Language tab. * If you don't plan to play the game in Japanese, you can delete EV0010_MV_00_JP.bik, EV0900_MV_01_JP.bik, and EV1520_MV_01_JP.bik to free up about 875 MB. If you wish to only play it in Japanese, you can also delete the "US" counterparts of these videos. These three movies are the three big cutscenes in the game (the intro, the movie bridging Disc 1 and 2, and the scene after the final boss is defeated). Despite the US/JP distinction, neither of the movies have any lines dubbed in (the game does this automatically, based on the language selected), so it is unclear as to why there are two copies of them. * To disable the background menu music, delete/rename the file ...\The Last Remnant\RushGame\CookedPC\SOUND\MUSIC\MUSIC_SYS_00.upk If you have permanently deleted any movies and want them back, simply right-click on the game in Steam, click Properties, go to the Local Files tab, and click Verify Integrity of Game Cache. Steam will then download fresh copies of all missing or corrupted game files, including the missing movies. Dual Core CPU Loading Time Fix Some users experience abnormally long load times when using some Dual Core CPUs, such as the Intel Core2Duo lineup. The load time issue seems to happen on Windows 7. This issue occurs in other Unreal Engine games as well, such as Mass Effect 2. There's a manual and automated solution. Unfortunately, for a small group of users, these fixes don't seem to work. It's not clear why. Manual Fix Each and every time you load the game, press Ctrl-Shift-Escape at the main menu to open the Task Manager (or you can Alt-Tab out if you wish). Then click on the "Processes" tab (second from the left) and find "TLR.exe" in the list of processes. Right-click on it and pick "Set Affinity...". Uncheck either one of the CPUs so as to only have one checked. Click OK. Now go back in to "Set Affinity..." and re-check both CPUs. Now go back into the game and the load times should be greatly decreased. Automated Fix A programmer named Quarn created a utility called "MassAffinity" for Mass Effect 2 that automates the manual "Set Affinity..." trick. Download this application and run SetupMassAffinity.cmd, select the path to your TLR installation folder and set TLR.exe as the executable name, then click on "Run the game". After the first run you can launch the game by running MassAffinity.exe. Enabling Anti-Aliasing and Vsync (Nvidia only) You have to use Nvidia Inspector to force these graphical enhancements to the game (set AA mode to 'Override any application setting'). All you need to change are the Behavior Flags for anti-aliasing. Simply change it to: '''''0x00000045. A very well looking AA setting is 8xS 1x2 SS + 4x MS. If this turns out too costly, FXAA also delivers decent results. SGSSAA does not work here. Vsync also has to be forced in order to work, which can be done through the same program. Setting an in-game screenshot key :''Note: Because the PC version of TLR is exclusive to Steam, the recent in-game screenshots feature renders this method largely obsolete. This is still a good way to take screenshots in a lossless (.BMP) format, however, as the Steam screenshots are in .JPEG format.'' Alt-tabbing in and out of TLR to paste images into another application is cumbersome; further, not everyone has an automatic screen capture app installed. Fortunately, there's an easy fix. #Find your RushInput.ini file. It's normally in My Documents\My Games\The last remnant\RushGame\Config. #Create a backup copy of this file before you begin working. Copy file, paste file. #Open RushInput.ini. Inside, search for Engine.PlayerInput . #Add a line under Engine.PlayerInput that reads Bindings=(Name="F9",Command="shot") ' #Now, launch The Last Remnant. Your F9 key will now function as a screenshot key. Take a shot of something! You will probably notice a tiny lag when you press the key, but there will be no other indication that anything happened. #Exit The Last Remnant. The screenshot you took should have been created in BMP format in a new directory at '''My Documents\My Games\The last remnant\RushGame\ScreenShots '. Custom Resolutions Despite the game lacking many screen resolution options, the player can force the game to run in specific resolutions by editing the '''RushEngine.ini file found in the "\My Games\The last remnant\RushGame\Config" directory. Under the WinDrv.WindowsClient heading, find the "StartupResolutionX" and "StartupResolutionY" values and change them to desired values. For example, if 1600x900 is desired, then set "StartupResolutionX" to 1600 and "StartupResolutionY" to 900. Be aware that there maybe be letter boxing if the resolution is set to a non 16:9 resolution ratio. Change NPC equipment Note: This procedure involves editing a game file; create a backup copy of the file before proceeding. Use a text editor to edit the "RushEngine.ini" file in the "\My Games\The Last Remnant\RushGame\Config" directory. Find the "bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=FALSE" line and change its value to "TRUE". You can now change NPC weapons and accessories manually. This will allow Rush to obtain both Nightbloom Mist and Nightbloom Royal. Hire Hannah and Hinnah after the The Enlightened Seven task. When Hannah or Hinnah has enough items to upgrade their weapon to Nightbloom, switch their weapon before exiting to the map. When you visit a town, the upgrade to Nightbloom would happen even if you equipped to something like a cheap Rapier. However, they will still ask for new equipment and items. If you give them new equipment they may still override the slot without putting it back into the inventory as usual. Now at this point there is a right way and a wrong way to handle Weapon Upgrade Path. Case 1 : The Quick Dirty Way Try giving the NPCs the items they want, but do not give them weapons or accessories that they ask for. Do it manually so that you can keep that equipment for selling or disassembling. This will result in the item being overwritten by upgrade path. This is the only method for changing accessories on a party member though because they have a fixed Accessory Request type for each Focus. This means they will only request Accessories of that particular type for a particular focus. Be warned that at certain BR thresholds they will overwrite the accessories you gave them with certain defaults for their focus: some of these are Bracelet of Garnishing and Premier Amulet at BR 60, Ruby Solitaire and Linen Belt at BR 80, Metallic Stud at BR 90 (even though it's worse than Ruby Solitaire), Verdeus Buckle at BR 100 (overwriting belts that are better for non-1h weapons). Case 2 : The Proper Way Weapon Upgrade Lists are static themselves but the Character can switch from one static Upgrade List to another depending on the weapon they request. This piece of knowledge is the key to doing this the right way. Step 1 Figure out which Customization List the Weapon you want your party member to use belongs to, and whether it requires a focus or not. * All Parrying/Shielding/Power/Might/Draconile Weapons belong to Combat Focus * All Aura/Enchanted/Orphic/Runic/Prismic Weapons belong to Mystic Focus * Every other customization below these can be used by any Focus, ie. Superlative, Superior. Step 2 Purchase or customize a low customization of the new weapon type and equip your NPC with it. Step 3 Create a higher customization of the same weapon you equipped the NPC with to give them a Weapon to issue a request for. This step is the key to switching Customization Lists. * If their old weapon is stronger than the new weapon, you might need to disassemble the old one to keep them from requesting it back. This doesn't seem to be necessary in most cases. * Fight 2 battles where the NPC character actually gets action time and performs arts/attacks. It may not be enough just being in a Union that attacks, it may be necessary for the NPC to perform actions to trigger requests. Step 4 The NPC should request the newly customized weapon if you have met the battle requirements and a customization list exists with your 2 weapons in it! Once they equip themselves with this requested weapon you will notice that their Items Wanted page has changed, and it should reflect the next customization of the currently equipped weapon! If it does then you have successfully changed Customization Lists for the NPC!!!! What this means is they will upgrade on their own and request items on their own for their new weapon type. They will also request similar size/type weapons that that particular customization list considers similar. 'Example': Blocter Blocter by default uses a Large Axe (Tabar-Zin customization list with Fellwyrm as Mystic/Balance final upgrade). Blocter really wants to equip a Smiter based weapon (Huge Axe) but it isn't the same size as the Tabar-Zin so it's not a like weapon and he won't request it naturally. If Blocter wants to equip a Smiter derived customization, he needs to correct his customization list for upgrades. This is what we know Smiter can be customized from a Grandaxe (it also has grandaxe in its customization list which I know from the tables!) So we go to Ghor weapon shop, and buy ourselves 2 x Grandaxe, they cost about 1100G each. Now we customize them! * First Grandaxe -> leave alone * Second Grandaxe -> Champion's Grandaxe (or as high as you can go Combat->Warrior->Commander->Elite->Champion->Smiter) We equip Blocter with the First grandaxe we customized, removing his ugly Tabar-Zin weapon. Recycle the sucker if you want (good for the environment!) Blocter should now have a Grandaxe in his main hand. His Items Wanted will still reflect Tabar-Zin list at this point so go out on the field and fight a few battles! If you've triggered a request with enough battles, Blocter should notice the Champion's Grandaxe and say to himself well my current weapon is a Grandaxe, then he will check the static customization lists for his focus and current weapon. If he finds one that matches a Grandaxe (which he will), he will then say to himself OKILYDOKILY IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER or similar. He will see the shiny higher customized Grandaxe in your Inventory (Champion's Grandaxe) and fill out a request form for it because it belongs to a valid customization list and it is similar to his current equipped weapon. If he has requested this second grandaxe which he will, his Items Wanted will now reflect the next upgrade of the Champion's Grandaxe which will be a Smiter! He will now request any Smiter customization except for focus specific ones (Shielding for Combat & Enchanted for Mystic), and you don't have to worry about the weapon being replaced at next upgrade and that he will request a customization later on that you want him to without having to force it upon him. That sums up this lesson in correct procedures! Have fun with your new customization flexibility :) Remnant Weapon Upgrade Note It should be noted that any character with Remnant Weapons in their weapon upgrade list will still request that specific Remnant Weapon regardless of whether you change their upgrade list through the above method. It works like this: * Check current weapon for compatible weapon upgrade list :* Upgrade current weapon from compatible weapon upgrade list if it is not the highest upgrade rank and a Customization Upgrade ID exists for the next weapon. * If current weapon has highest upgrade rank with a valid customization upgrade ID in the current upgrade list (ie. Upgrade Rank < 230). Do the following: case A: * If current upgrade list ID is not the original static upgrade list ID check the original upgrade list ID for any weapons with Upgrade Rank >= 230, which is all base Remnant Weapons. (Fafnirsbane has an Upgrade Rank of 230 but this has a valid customization Upgrade ID so it is an exception) :case A: ::* If a weapon with Upgrade Rank of 230 (Remnant Weapon) is found set the next Weapon Upgrade ID to that Remnant Weapon, ie Nightbloom or Obsidian. ::* Check for customization upgrade ID for that Remnant Weapon, if none exists do not set the item requests records. This means the characters dynamic record (the one which holds the current character data) stores that Remnant Weapon for requesting if it appears in your inventory but it will appear as though the NPC has ended their Upgrade Tree because all base Remnant Weapons have no Customization Upgrade ID) :case B: ::* If a Remnant Weapon is not found do not set the next Weapon Upgrade ID. Skip customization upgrade ID check. NPC has reached end of upgrade tree. case B: :* If current upgrade list ID is the original static upgrade list ID check the remaining records for any weapons with Upgrade Rank >= 230. :case A: ::* If a weapon with Upgrade Rank of 230 (Remnant Weapon) is found set the next Weapon Upgrade ID to that Remnant Weapon, ie Nightbloom or Obsidian. ::* Check for customization upgrade ID for that Remnant Weapon, if none exists do not set the item requests records. This means the characters dynamic record (the one which holds the current character data) stores that Remnant Weapon for requesting if it appears in your inventory but it will appear as though the NPC has ended their Upgrade Tree because all base Remnant Weapons have no Customization Upgrade ID) :case B: ::* If a Remnant Weapon is not found do not set the next Weapon Upgrade ID. Skip customization upgrade ID check. NPC has reached end of upgrade tree. The conditions of completing this check are: # NPC will request a specific Remnant Weapon if their static upgrade list holds its ID but will not upgrade further until equipped with said weapon. NPC has hit a soft end to their Upgrade Tree. # NPC will not request any further weapons for the remaining duration of the game. NPC has hit a hard end to their Upgrade Tree.Category:Content